Ku Takkan Bisa
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Wajahku kembali memerah saat Sakura mengatakan "kapan Sasuke-kun melamarku yah? Seperti Naruto yang ingin melamar Hinata". Naruto's POV. Song fict. Dini bingung, apakah ini humor atau tidak ya? RnR pleasea...


**Ku Takkan Bisa**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto. Ku Takkan Bisa-Nidji**

**Pairing: NaruHina. Slight KibaHina**

**Note: Songfic. Full Naruto's POV

* * *

**

ket: yang bercetak tebal dan miring adalah lirik lagu Nidji 'Ku Takkan Bisa'. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

* * *

Tiga hari lagi aku akan dilantik menjadi Hokage. Akhirnya seluruh Konoha mengakuiku sebagai pahlawan. Ini semua tidak luput dari bantuan teman-temanku.

Perang dunia ninja sudah berakhir dengan matinya Madara Uchiha ditanganku sendiri dan sedikit bantuan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke-teme pun dibebaskan dari sebutan missing nin. Sekarang dia mendapatkan perawatan dari Sakura karena lukanya yang lumayan parah.

Aku senang. Karena semua penderitaan ini berakhir bahagia. Team 7 bisa bersatu kembali dan Aku akan menjadi hokage. Semua cita-citaku akan tercapai.

Oh ya. aku melupakan sesuatu. Masih ada satu hal yang ingin kumiliki. Seorang pendamping hidup. Hehehe…..

* * *

_**Memang kau yang takkan bisa**_

_**Memeluk diriku seterusnya.**_

_**Harus ku sadari itu**_

_**Harus ku sadari itu

* * *

**_

Tidak bosan-bosannya kulihat kotak kecil yang aku genggam. Kotak berwarna merah yang berisi cincin berkepala permata. Tanpa kusadari wajahku merona sendiri jika kubayangkan _dia_ mau menerima lamaranku ini.

"Ehm. Sepertinya ada yang sangat bahagia nih"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja benda yang aku pegang itu terjatuh. Dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat, aku memberikan death glare kepada orang yang baru hadir dalam ruangan Hokage ini.

"Kakashi! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" seruku

Kakashi terkekeh di balik maskernya. "Hehehe… Maaf Naruto. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan Hokage dan menduduki kursiku?"

"Apa itu salah? Lagipula 3 hari lagi aku akan resmi menjadi Hokage Menggantikan posisimu dan menggunakan topi dan jubah itu" ujarku seraya menunjuk topi dan jubah Hokage yang digunakan Kakashi.

"Kau ini ya. tidak pernah berubah. Tidak sabar untuk menjadi Hokage dan seorang…." Kakashi menggantukan kata-katanya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa?"

"Seorang Suami" ujarnya seraya tersenyum menggoda di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi!" seruku yang sudah kurasakan wajahku merah bak kepiting rebus.

* * *

_**Memang tak bahagia dirimu**_

_**Saat kau tak ada disisiku**_

_**Harus ku sadari itu**_

_**Harus ku sadari itu

* * *

**_

"Kau ini. Bisa membaca pikiran lewat Sharingan ya?" celetukku pada mantan guruku. Kakashi hanya terkekeh.

"Aku disini hanya menunggu kepulangan team 8 dari misi mereka" ujarku seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku. Aku tau dengan mengatakan hal ini sama saja memberitaukan pada Kakashi siapa wanita beruntung itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya di depan gerbang Konoha atau dikediaman Hyuuga saja?" usul Kakashi.

Ah bodohnya diriku. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku.

Belum sempat aku beranjak dari dudukku. Tiba-tiba terdengar…

'BRAK' suara pintu ruangan hokage dibuka secara kasar. Aku dan Kakashi menoleh. Melihat Iruka datang dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Gawat Tuan Hokage!" seru Iruka.

"Ada apa Iruka?" Tanya Kakashi. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Team 8 diserang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Kami baru saja mendapatkan sinyal minta bantuan dari mereka" Jelas Iruka lagi membuat aku terperangah.

"Dimana Lokasi Mereka?!?!!!" seruku panic.

"5 km dari perbatasan Konoha sebelah utara. Sebaiknya kita segera mengirim team sem~~ eh Naruto! Kau mau Kemana?!" teriak Iruka tidak ku pedulikan.

Aku segera keluar melewati jendela dan berlompat-lompat di atas atap rumah.

Hinata….

Tunggu aku….

_**

* * *

Kau takkan bisa buatku menjauh**_

_**Dan kau hancurkan aku**_

_**Jika kau pergi dariku**_

_**Membuang hidupku

* * *

**_

Aku terus melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lainnya (mirip orang utan ya? :-D *ditimpuk kulit pisang*). Mengikuti chakra Hinata yang kurasakan.

Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan lokasi Hinata. Ia diserang, beruntung aku datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Hinata dari serangan ninja bermasker. Yeah. Rasanya aku senang karena menjadi pahlawan bagi Hinata. Hahaha…

Aku berhasil mengendong Hinata dan membawanya menjauh sebelum kunai dengan kertas peledak yang di lempar seorang ninja mengenai Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang masih ada di gendonganku.

Hinata membuka matanya. "Na…Na-ruto-kun?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut. Tidak luput seburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Oh… manisnya… aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Eh, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!

Aku menoleh. Melihat musuh kami yang ada tiga orang. Semua menggunakan baju hitam, bermasker, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku tidak melihat Kiba dan Shino. Mereka kan satu team dengan Hinata.

"mana Kiba dan Shino?" tanyaku

"Me..mereka juga bertarung tidak jauh dari sini kok.. mu..suh sengaja memisahkan ka..mi" jawab Hinata.

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Menjauh darimu sepanjang hidupku

* * *

**_

"Na…Naruto-kun. Hati-hati dengan tangan mereka. Ada racun yang mereka lumuri di saputangan yang mereka gunakan. Sekali kau di sentuh. Badanmu akan lumpuh." Hinata memperingatiku setelah menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

Jadi begitu. Makanya tubuh Hinata tidak bisa digerakan sendiri saat ninja tadi melemparkan kunai. Sampai saat ini pun Hinata tidak bisa bergerak.

"Rupanya kalian menggunakan racun. Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku Pasti Akan Mengalahkan Kalian Semua!" Seruku menantang. Tapi malah satu diantara mereka tertawa.

"oh ya? kau tidak tau racun apa yang kami gunakan. Sekali kau terkena racun ini. Kau akan tamat. Karena racun ini akan segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu. Melumpuhkan semua organ tubuhmu. Termasuk jantung!" jelasnya.

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Kalau begitu. Hinata yang sudah terkena racun mereka akan…

"lihatlah Gadis itu! Sebentar lagi dia jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Aku menoleh. Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya susah bernafas.

"Hinata… bertahanlah. Aku akan mengalahkan mereka. Dan segera membawamu ke Konoha untuk diobati" ujarku.

Sedetik kemudian aku mulai menyerang mereka.

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Melihat dirimu bersama dirinya

* * *

**_

Dua sudah kalah. Tinggal satu. Oh ayolah. Mereka ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan musuh kuat yang pernah ku lawan.

Tapi yang membuat aku gusar adalah Hinata. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini sebelum racun Hinata menyebar terlalu dalam. Apalagi jika sudah sampai jantung!

"HINATA-CHAN!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar bagiku.

Aku menoleh. Melihat Kiba datang bersama Akamaru. Penampilannya sudah babak belur. Aku bisa melihat keanehan padanya. Tangan dan kaki kiri Kiba lumpuh? Sepertinya dia juga terkena racun.

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan. Sadarlah!" Kiba menggunjangkan tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas. Dan… Matanya tertutup! Hinata-chan Bertahanlah! Aku ingin segera menghampiri mereka. Tapi malah serangan yang ku dapat dari musuhku. Oh. Aku hampir melupakannya. masih ada satu musuh.

"Naruto! Kau urus dia! Aku akan membawa Hinata ke Konoha!" teriak Kiba.

Apa? Kiba yang membawa Hinata ke Konoha? Tidak! Seharusnya kan aku yang menolongnya. Setelah menghabisi musuh satu ini. Akh! Tidak Naruto! Kau tidak boleh egois! Hinata-chan harus cepat dibawa ke Konoha.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan Hinata-chan padamu Kiba" ujarku setengah tidak rela.

Kiba pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menaiki Akamaru. Membawanya pergi meninggalkanku dengan musuh yang ada di hadapanku.

Tak lama waktu yang aku perlukan untuk mengalahkannya. Cukup berapa menit. Dia sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Inilah akibatnya melawan calon Hokage seperti diriku. Hehehe….

Sebelum ke Konoha. Aku mencari Shino terlebih dahulu. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Bisa-bisa dia akan ngambek lagi padaku karena melupakan kehadirannya.

* * *

_**Kau kudambakan**_

_**Tapi tak mungkin ku dapatkan**_

_**Harus ku sadari itu**_

_**Harus ku sadari itu

* * *

**_

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar pasien. Dari kaca kecil di pintu aku dapat melihat siapa saja yang berada di dalam. Ada Hinata yang duduk di ranjang pasien.

Syukurlah. Dia sudah sadar dan dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha.

Tapi…..

Aku tidak suka dengan sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Kiba…

Bukannya aku membencinya. Aku hanya tidak suka dia berdua dengan Hinata.

Cemburu?!

IYA BENAR! AKU CEMBURUUU!!! Ehm… maaf. Aku sedikit kelepasan.

Aku memang cemburu dengan Kiba. Dia selalu ada di samping Hinata. Berbeda dengan diriku.

Bahkan aku tidak pernah menyadari jika Hinata mencintaiku sejak genin dulu. Tapi itu Dulu… bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apakah masih ada ruang di hatinya untukku? Ataukah sudah tergantikan oleh orang lain?

Aku terus melihat Hinata di balik jendela pintu itu. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bercanda tawa. Apa aku harus mengganggu kesenangan mereka? Kurasa tidak.

Aku memutar badanku. Berjalan ke samping pintu. Dan berdiri bersandar di dinding. Aku tidak berniat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Atau lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata.

Tangan kananku kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mengambil sekotak kecil di dalamnya. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat kotak kecil ini yang berisi cincin. Haruskah ku batalkah rencanaku ini?

Sebuah reklame kehidupan di masa lampau seperti terulang kembali di mataku. Saat aku ujian genin dulu, Hinata memberikanku obat pemulih. Saat aku hendak pergi bertarung dengan Neji, Hinata menyemangatiku dengan kata-katanya yang indah. Saat aku kebingungan mencari Sasuke, Hinata membantuku mencari serangga untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Dan… masih banyak lagi. Yang sangat membuat aku tersentuh. Saat aku bertarung dengan Pein, Hinata dengan beraninya berusaha melindungiku. Dan saat itu pula, Hinata mengatakan Cinta padaku. Sebuah pengakuan yang tidak terduga sama sekali.

Seorang gadis Cantik. Berponi. Berambut indigo. Bermata lavender indah. Lembut…

Tak pernah kusangka…

Bidadari kecil itu…

Mecintaiku…

* * *

_**Kau takkan bisa buatku menjauh**_

_**Dan kau hancurkan aku**_

_**Jika kau pergi dariku**_

_**Membuang hidupku

* * *

**_

Aku tersenyum kecut…

Kupikir semuanya akan berakhir bahagia…

Kurasa tidak…

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Betapa bodohnya diriku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Kenapa aku tidak sadar ada Bidadari kecil yang selalu melihatku dari balik pohon? Ada seseorang yang mencintaiku tulus Saat semua orang menjauhiku karena monster dalam diriku…

Bodoh! Karena aku hanya terbuai oleh kecantikan sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat cantik yang sangat mencintai orang lain. Bahkan sahabat yang kucintai dulu, selalu mengataiku Bodoh! Benar. Aku memang Bodoh!

Dan sekarang…

Di saat aku sadar atas kesalahanku sendiri… Bidadari kecil itu mulai menjauh. Karena ada anjing nakal yang menarik sayapnya menjauh dariku. Itu wajar. Si Anjing tau Bidadari selalu kesepian. Menunggu aku yang bodoh ini selama bertahun-tahun. Dan si Anjing selalu berada di samping Bidadari untuk menghiburnya. Apakah sekarang aku pantas mengusir si Anjing yang selalu setia pada Bidadari itu? Padahal si Anjing sangat menyayangi bidadarai.

Oh Kami-sama!

Apakah aku harus merelakan Bidadariku pergi?

Merelakan dia hidup Bahagia…

Sedangkan aku disini…

Menahan sakitnya hati ini…

Sakit…

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Menjauh darimu sepanjang hidupku

* * *

**_

Pandanganku kabur…

Kantung mataku berat…

Aku menunduk. Membiarkan air mata ini mengalir sebagai tanda penyesalan di hatiku…

Hey! Apa yang aku lakukan? Menangis? Bodoh! Apa yang aku tangisi? Hinata bahkan tidak tau kalau aku mencintainya. Aku belum melamarnya. Aku juga belum ditolak. Lalu kenapa aku menagis? Akh! Bodonya diriku!

Segera ku hapus air mata cengeng ini.

Semangat Naruto! Semangat!!

Kau pasti bisa!

Tapi… bagaimana kalau aku ditolak. Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya bukan?

Tidak Naruto! Tidak!! Kau tidak boleh putus asa! Mana Semangatmu yang dulu itu! Ayo Semangat! Semangat!

Akh! Kami-sama! Tolonglah Hamba ini!

"DATANGKAN SEMANGATKU KEMBALIII!!!"

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Eh?!"

Aku menoleh. Melihat gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald. Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa dia. Yup. Dia cinta pertamaku. tapi itu dulu…

Sakura melihatku dengan keningnya berkerut. Aku juga melihat beberapa suster dan orang melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Ada apa? Memangnya apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?

"Naruto! Kenapa kau berteriak di koridor rumah sakit!" seru Sakura.

Oh tidak! Aku baru saja kelepasan berteriak tadi. Seketika itu kurasakan wajahku memerah.

Segera aku membungkuk berapa kali pada orang di sekelilingku. "Gomen Gomen Gomen" mohonku.

Sakura mendengus kesal "Dasar Bodoh!"

Aku lalu tersenyum tiga jari padanya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "hehehe…"

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Melihat dirimu bersama dirinya

* * *

**_

"Kau mau menjenguk Sasuke-teme ya?" tebakku ketika aku melihat Sakura membawa sekeranjang buah tomat dan apel.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kaulakukan di rumah sakit?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan tim delapan yang baru saja pulang dari misinya"

Bagus. Aku punya alasan kuat berada disini. Menggunakan alibi sebagai calon hokage. Dengan begini dia tidak akan tau tujuanku.

"Mau melihat tim delapan atau… ehm… menjenguk Hinata" Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tau? Ah… sudahlah. Apa salahnya kalau dia tau?

Sakura tertawa melihat wajahku yang… memerah? Hahaha… aku jadi ikut tertawa atas kemaluanku*?* ini.

"Hihihi… sudah dulu yah Naruto. Aku harus segera pergi ke ruangan Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti sudah menungguku" ujar Sakura

"iya. Kau harus cepat pergi. Sebelum Sasuke salah paham padaku. Bisa-bisa ada perang ninja ke dua antara aku dan si Teme itu. Hahaha…" aku tertawa lepas.

Kali ini wajah Sakura yang memerah. Bagus. Satu sama. Hehehe…

"Kau ini!" Sakura memukul kecil lenganku. Setelah itu dia berbalik menjauh dariku.

"Jangan Lupa! Salamkan aku pada Kekasihmu itu yah!" godaku sedikit berteriak.

"iya iya" ujarnya tanpa berbalik. Aku yakin. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Samar-samar kudengar Sakura melantunkan sebuah lagu dari kejauhan. Wajahku kembali memerah saat Sakura mengatakan "kapan Sasuke-kun melamarku yah? Seperti Naruto yang ingin melamar Hinata"

Akh! Kenapa dia tau?

Bodoh! Ternyata tangan kananku masih memegang kotak kecil berwarna merah ini.

Aku tertawa kecil seraya berkata. "secepatnya Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme juga akan melamarmu"

Dia kan sudah berjanji padaku.

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Menjauh darimu sepanjang hidupku

* * *

**_

Aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar pasien itu. Lalu aku memasukinya dan berdiri di belakang Kiba.

"Naruto-kun…" sapa Hinata. Kiba menoleh. Aku tersenyum tiga jari pada Hinata.

"Hai Hinata-chan" sapaku balik. "Kiba! Bukannya kau masih sakit akibat lukamu tadi? Seharusnya kau istirahat di ruanganmu. Bukan sedang berkeliaran begini!" nasihatku atau bisa dibilang.. perintah.

Kiba mendengus kesal. "Huf! Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berdua dengan Hinata-chan" keluhnya.

Yup. Itu benar. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sana! Hus! Hus! Gumanku dalam hati. Hey! Tidak mungkin aku mengkasari kiba didepan Hinata (dasar munafik *dibanting*)

Kiba segera berdiri. "Hinata-chan. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu yah. Nanti aku ke sini lagi" pamit si Anjing itu. Eh maaf. Maksud saya Kiba si Rabies.

Tapi sebelum Kiba benar-benar menutup pintu dari luar. Ia berkata. "Naruto! Siapa cepat dia dapat!"

Eh?! Apa maksudnya?

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Melihat dirimu bersama dirinya

* * *

**_

Aku segera duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hinata. Menggantikan posisi duduknya Kiba tadi.

"Hinata-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baikan?" tanyaku berusaha memperlihatkan padanya kalau aku sangat khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk. "p-pengobatan di Konoha sangat bagus. A-aku tidak merasa lumpuh lagi. T-tapi dokter masih melarangku untuk pulang" ada nada kesedihan dari ucapannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan. Aku akan disini selalu untuk menemanimu" ujarku mencoba menghibur.

"A-a-arigato… N-naruto-kun…" ujar Hinata seraya menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Itu kan sangat lucu. Hehehe…

Tak sengaja mataku melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Ia megenggam sebuah kotak kecil?

Kotak kecil berwarna biru yang ukurannya sama dengan kotak kecilku yang berisi cincin. Apa jangan-jangan… itu… juga…

"ini punyanya Kiba-kun"

Aku tersentak. Oh. Rupanya Hinata melihatku menatap kotak kecil yang berada digenggamannya. Jadi dia langsung menjawab sebelum aku bertanya.

"A-apa isinya… cincin?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

Hinata mengangguk. "i-iya. Kiba-kun sudah melamarku sejak satu minggu yang lalu"

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Menjauh darimu sepanjang hidupku

* * *

**_

Mataku mebulat lebar. Aku merasa ada chidori yang mengenai dadaku, shannaro mengenai kepalaku, raikiri mengenai isi perutku, kusanagi menusuk jantungku, samehada membelah diriku, panah Susano'o menembus~~ Stop! Ini terlalu berlebihan!

Intinya… AKU BENAR-BENAR HANCUR!!!! HANCUR!!!... ehm… maaf. Aku kelepasan lagi.

Aku menunduk lesu. "Ooo…" gumanku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, meringis, mengomel, mengeluh, merantau ke luar negri (Lebay!!). tapi aku menahan semuanya. Aku masih punya akal untuk menjaga imej sebagai calon Hokage.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun… a-aku… m-menolak lamarannya"

Eh?! Ditolak!

Yippi! Rasanya aku ingin terjun ke laut ke tujuh. Eh salah. Maksud saya. Rasanya aku ingin terbang ke langi ke tujuh. Hehehe….

Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Kasihan banget si Kiba rabies itu. Tapi aku tahan tawa lepasku. Tahan Naruto! Tahan! (kayak orang tahan kecing aja)

"Ehm… kalau boleh saya tahu. Ada apa gerangan Anda menolaknya Nona…" Buseet dah…. Kenapa omongan aye formal gini yak (loh inner Naruto kok jadi logat betawi! Salah konsep! Salah konsep! *Dini si Author lari2 gaje mencari konsep baru*).

Oke! Bek tu setori (sok inggris).

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Melihat dirimu bersama dirinya

* * *

**_

"I-itu karena… a-aku menunggu orang lain… u-untuk melamarku…" jawab Hinata malu-maluin. Eh salah. Maksud saya malu-malu kucing (daritadi Naru kok salah mulu sih! ~Naru: yg salah elo bego sebagai author! *Dini dirasengan*)

"wah. Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung karena bidadari sepertimu mau menunggunya" godaku pura-pura tidak tau siapa orang itu.

Padahal aku tau. Orang yang ditunggu Hinata pasti Aku kan? Iya kan? Aku kan? Itu Pasti! PASTIII DOONG!!! Ehm.. maaf aku kelepasan lagi…

Yup. Wajah lucu Hinata sekarang sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. Rasanya aku ingin menggigitnya.

"S-sebenarnya… o-orang itu… a-adalah… k-ka~"

"Hinata-chan!!" aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya. Aku tau dia ingin bilang 'kau' (PeDe amet sih elo! *ditendang*). Tapi aku tidak ingin dia lebih dulu yang mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya menawarkan padaku untuk dilamar. Mana harga diriku sebagai laki-laki yang harus melakukan hal itu telebih dahulu bukan?

Ku lihat Hinata langsung menunduk lemas. Membiarkan rambut indigonya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sesuatu jatuh dari wajahnya. Membasahi kain selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Beberapa tetes Air.… ……dia ngiler?? Eh tidak! Mana mungkin dia ngiler. Disini kan gak ada ramen. Apa? Mungkin….. nangis?

"G-gomen N-naruto-kun….. A-aku t-terlalu berharap banyak padamu… hikz…" isak tangis memilukan itu terdengar.

Oh tidak! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Membuat bidadari kecilku menangis. Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaannya. Dia salah paham.

Aku tau bagimana perasaannya selama ini. Menyimpan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hey. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Rasanya…. Menyakitkan…. Memang, aku akan bahagia melihat dia bahagia. Tapi hati ini terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Melihat dia memuja-muja orang lain. Mengaguminya setengah mati. Apa dia tidak sadar? Kalau aku hadir di sini. Di sampingnya. Yang selalu setia menjaganya. Menghiburnya. Bahkan rela mati demi dia… tetapi keberadanku hanya dianggap sebagai teman. Tidak pernah lebih. Rasa itu sangat menyakitkan…. Untuk ditahan dan tidak pernah terbalaskan.

Sudahlah… itu hanya sebuah masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Sekarang…. Aku ada di sini. Kembali ke jalan yang benar*?*. mngembalikan keseimbangan dunia (kayak aang si avatar aja =.=')

* * *

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Ku takkan bisa**_

_**Menjauh darimu sepanjang hidupku

* * *

**_

Aku meraih tangan mungil itu.

"Hinata-chan…" panggilku dengan lembut. Tangan kiriku terus megenggam tangan Hinata yang lembut. Sedangkan tangan kananku kugunakan untuk meraih dagunya. Mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadap padaku.

Ku lihat mata Lavender itu lembab. Air suci mengalir di kedua pipinya. Oh…. Hatiku perih melihat keadaannya seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar. Tubuhku bergerak sediri untuk mengecup pipinya. Lembut…. Setelah itu aku memeluknya. Tidak peduli wajahnya sudah semerah bata.

"Maafkan aku…" ujarku tulus… sangat tulus. Mencurahkan isi hatiku.

Kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini. Ehm.. maksudku, aku yang bertahan memeluknya. Tidak berniat melepasnya. Tidak akan. Lagipula, ini termasuk cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan? Hehehe… mumpung tidak ada yang melihat kami berdua. Kecuali Dini dan para readers tentunya (kok tau?)

Setelah aku merasa Hinata sudah tidak menangis lagi. Aku perlahan melepaskan pelukanku. Dan mulai menghapus lembut sisa-sisa air mata di wajah cantiknya.

Mata lavender itu menatapku. Menantikan ku untuk menjelaskan semua perlakuan romantisku*?*.

Em… apa ini saatnya aku untuk melamarnya? Tidak. Ini sama sekali bukan tempat romantis. Bukan kah aku ingin melamarnya ditempat yang sangat berkesan buat dia. Misalkan di padang lavender yang harum, bukannya di rumah sakit yang bau obat. Atau aku akan menyalakan kembang api di langit luas bertuliskan 'Aishiteru Hinata', tapi bagaimana caranya aku menyalakannya di dalam kamar seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku babak belur dihajar Tsunade-bacan.

Tidak Naruto! Kau harus melamarnya saat ini juga. Lihat Bidadarimu! Dia menunggumu. Apa kau mau melepaskannya dan pergi ke Kiba. Tidak bukan?

Lupakan tempat yang romantis! Yang penting adalah hati. Hatiku yang sangat tulus untuk melamarnya. Mempersunting Bidadariku untuk yang pertama kali dan yang terakhir sepanjang hidupku. Kalian setuju pada pendapatku bukan?

Segera ku ambil kotak kecil yang berada di saku celanaku. Aku sudap siap untuk melakukan hal ini. Kotak kecil berwarna merah marun ku sodorkan di depan Hinata. Dan aku membukanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan cincin berlian bermata tiga.

"Hinata-chan… aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku. Aku tak kan bisa menjauh darimu. Aku tak kan bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain. Karena itu… biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya. Selamanya…"

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya. Mata lavendernya membulat sepenuhnya. Sepertinya dia masih belum percaya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Hatiku berdegup kencang menanti jawabannya. Katakana ya. katakana ya. ya. ya. aku mohon Kami-Sama… izinkan aku memiliki bidadarimu ini.

"N-naruto-kun… a-a-a-aku…. "

Kata-kata yang diucapkan bagaikan slow montion dimataku. Atau memang dia yang gagap?

Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah padam.. merah sekali.. oh aku mohon Hinata-can. Jangan pingsan. Kali ini jangan pingsan. Kumohon.

"Aku mau menjadi istrimu" Hinata mengangguk mantap. Dia menjawabnya dengan lancar. Seketika itu Aku merasa bebanku hilang. Aku seperti terbebas dari belenggu kehidupan cinta yang rumit. (Lebay!)

Aku tersenyum pada Bidadariku. Atau lebih tepatnya Hinataku.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Sangat erat. Dan tidak mau melepaskannya "Hinata-chan… aku… sangat bahagia… bagaimana denganmu?"

"…"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hening…

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku. Dan melihat Hinataku… Pingsan?!

Hehehehe….. rupanya dia tidak pernah berubah.

Aku merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ku rasa ini saatnya dia untuk istirahat. Karena setelah Bidadariku bangun sebuah cincin akan menghiasai jari manismu. Itu Pasti.

Acara Pernikahan Kami??

Silahkan Tanya saja pada Dini yang paling cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong (Dini tersipu). Eh salah. Maksud saya, Dini yang Galak, Sok Imut, sok cantik dari Hinata, sok ba~ AAAARRRGHHH……..!!!!!!

'Bruk!' (Naruto terpental ke Hawai*?* karena Sannaro dari Dini)

**~~THE END~~

* * *

**

Dini: sebenarnya ini fict pembalasan dari fict-ku pairing naruhina sebelumnya. Coz disana Hinata OOC banget. Sekarang tidak kan?

Hinata: t-tidak kok Dini-chan. Arigato…

Dini: hn. Sama-sama. (sok mirip Sasuke). Bwahahahaha…… aku tertawa sendiri saat nulis innernya Naruto.

Sasuke: (entah muncul dari mana) hey. Gw kok cuma numpang nama doang?

Sakura: tenang2 Sasuke-kun. Bagian kita ada di fict 'Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat' (promosi dikit)

Dini: tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Kau selalu ada dihatiku selamanya~~~ (gak nyambung!!)

All: sweatdrop.

Naruto: (kembali dari hawai) hey! Aku bawa oleh-oleh loh!

Dini: Mana untukku?

Naruto: (death glare ke arah dini) tidak ada! Kau sudah kasar padaku un! (loh kok kayak dei)

Dini: Huwaaa… Hinata… Naru-chan jahat padaku… Hikz… (nangis2 gaje)

Hinata: Naru-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menyakiti anak kecil donk.

Naruto: eh? Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan KDRT kok. Jangan nangis… nih aku kasi oleh2nya Review dari para readers… di review yah… supaya dini-chan gak nangis lagi.

Hinata: iya. Supaya dini-chan buat fict yang happy ending lagi. Jadi dirippyu yah… please. please. Please….. *puppy eye ala Hinata-chan*

Naruto: Kyaaa….! Hinata-chan manis sekali.. Aaah~~ *Naru pingsan* (biasanya kan Hinata)

All: sweatdrop.


End file.
